poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger (class)
Ranger Unlike your average denizen in the world, who tends to the capture and battling of pokemon, Rangers are an elite, trained force of authority who take on the responsibility of maintaining balance and peace. A ranger’s duty is to protect and befriend both human and pokemon alike. Energy can be refilled at any mart, pokemon center or police department. Mehcanic Rangers have Stylers. Stylers have 10 units of energy and are used to Restrain pokemon, wild or owned, and make them temporary allies. Befriend and Companion are examples of Ranger Features which use Styler energy. To Restrain a Wild Pokemon, use 1 point of energy and roll 1d100. If the result is less than the pokemon’s Capture Rate, the pokemon is Restrained. Cross Classing Chaser: Ranger, 14 STR, 14 CON Cool Trainer: Ranger, 12 CON, 2 Cool Contest Ribbons Enduring Soul: Ranger, 14 CON Medic: Ranger, 14 WIS Type Ace: Prerequisites: Ranger, 10 CON (You must choose from your Companion’s Type(s) who has been with you for at least 2 weeks) Weapons Master: Ranger, 17 STR 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Ranger Gifted Features 'Befriend' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Trigger: You attempt to restrain a wild pokemon with the Styler. Effect: Subtract 10 from your restrain roll. Once you successfully Restrain a pokemon, you may give it the Helpful title. Until this ally is attacked, severely distracted, or has helped the Ranger in a significant manner once it is under the Ranger’s guidance. You do not get a list of any capabilities or moves you cannot deduce yourself, and it cannot be taken from the area you found it in or it will run away. You may only give the Helpful title to one Pokemon at a time. 'Companion' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Trigger: You restrain a wild pokemon with the Styler. Effect: Once you successfully Restrain a wild pokemon, you may give it the Companion title. You may only have one Companion at a time. If you give a new pokemon the Companion title, you free the other pokemon and replace it with your new Companion. To make the wild a Companion you must sacrifice half an hour upon giving it the Companion title to bond with the wild. The Companion gains experience and levels exactly like a Captured pokemon, but cannot participate in official battles or contests (doing so is fraud). The pokemon cannot be returned to a poke ball and it costs 150 credits to heal at a pokemon center. The Companion is considered Helpful. Bow User Chain Weapons User Short Blade Weapons User Ranger Features 'Befriender' Prerequisites: Ranger Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may give the Helpful title to two additional pokemon upon each time of taking this feature. On taking this Feature the first time, you can control a total of 3 Helpful pokemon. On taking this Feature the second time, you can control a total of 5 Helpful pokemon. You can take the Befriender Feature up to two times. 'Dizzy' Prerequisites: Ranger, 17 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A pokemon or trainer. Effect: Use one Styler Energy, roll 1d20 and add your DEX or CHA modifier. If the total is higher then 15 the Target is Confused. 'I Hear Them Now' Prerequisites: Ranger, Level 6 Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can’t be ambushed by a group of wild pokemon that is greater then 4 members. You might still encounter groups larger than 4, but you will know when they are within 20 meters from your group. 'Improved Befriend' Prerequisites: Ranger, Befriended 10 pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Trigger: You attempt to restrain a wild pokemon with the Styler. Effect: Subtract 20 from your restrain roll. If it is granted the Helpful title, it is under the Ranger’s control until any Helpful pokemon of the Ranger who restrained them are attacked or it has helped the Ranger in a significant manner. You do not get a complete list of capabilities or moves, and it cannot be taken from the area you found it in or it will run away. This Feature replaces Befriend. 'No Restraint' Prerequisites: Ranger, 16 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: Issue a command to a wild without Restraining it with your Styler and roll 1d20, adding your CHA modifier. On a result of 16 or better, the wild obeys the command as if it were Helpful. 'Perfect Practice' Prerequisites: Ranger, 16 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: A Restrain roll. Effect: When Restraining a pokemon, subtract your DEX or CHA modifier multiplied by 3 from your Restrain roll. 'Safe Passage' Prerequisites: Ranger, 18 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX and CHA modifiers. If the total exceeds 20, you can make it across the target route without any encounters from any routine wild pokemon for the day. 'Specialist Befriender' Prerequisites: Ranger, used Befriend on a pokemon with the Capability you chose for this Feature. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature Chose one of the following capabilities: Alluring, Amorphous, Chilled, Firestarter, Fountain, Freezer, Gilled, Glow, Groundshaper, Guster, Heater, Icestep, Inflatable, Magnetic, Shrinkable, Sinker, Sprouter, Threaded. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 17 a pokemon with your chosen Capability appears nearby. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. You must take this Feature again for a different capability. 'Perfect Befriend' Prerequisites: Ranger, Improved Befriend, Befriended 20 pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Trigger: You attempt to restrain a wild or owned pokemon with the Styler. Effect: Subtract 30 from your restrain roll. You may target owned pokemon, but will they will not attack their own trainer unless they are Loyalty 2 or lower. Loyalty 3 are not able to be forced into attacking their trainers pokemon. Loyalty 4 will not attack allies of their trainer. Owned pokemon are Helpful until having been returned by their trainer, or until they have attacked a valid target. Attempting to force a high loyalty pokemon to attack their allies will negate the restrain. Wild pokemon that are given the Helpful title are controlled by the Ranger until any Helpful pokemon of the Ranger who restrained them have been attacked, or have helped the ranger in a significant manner twice. You are given a partial list of moves and capabilities for both wild and owned pokemon restrained under this feature. This Feature replaces Improved Befriend. 'Ward' Prerequisites: Ranger, CHA 18 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX and CHA modifiers, if the total is higher then 20, the wild pokemon flees without fail. Only the targeted wild flees. If the total is higher than 28, the pokemon and any wild pokemon who are its allies flee without fail. Category:Base Classes